Who Killed Erwin Smith?
by ValerieViolette
Summary: Who knew that their night would've ended in a murder committed in the flash of darkness? Who knew that their night would've been spent dancing around the suspicious looks and statements and questions from their fellow guests? Who knew that their night would've been spent trying to find a murderer in the midst of people who all had a vendetta against a man who seemed to have it all?
1. Prologue

None of them knew what to expect that rainy night as they made their way to the small manor on the top of the hill. They were invited to a dinner party by a mysterious host that none of them knew, but they were interested enough in free food and alcohol and a night of company. It wasn't like they had anything better to do on a cold, rainy November night in the first place.

Everything had started to become clear when they were all sat at the lounge, one by one. They all knew each other in some way or another. They were confused, of course, but decided to forgo their insecurities (after a few gulps of bubbling champagne, a few sips of scotch and brandy, and a shot or two of vodka). Everything became truly clear as they sat in the dining room, all around the long dining table, when their host made his first appearance. Confused looks, narrowed eyes, long stares, and sharp glares were sent his way.

It was only a matter of time - and sips of soup, bites of steak, and a bit of pushing vegetables around - before they all knew why they were there. But who would've thought they would be caught in a web of lies, grudges, suspicious characters, and, the most important of all, murder? It seems like their night of free food, alcohol, and company has gone down the leaking drain of this old manor, on the top of the hill.

* * *

**[A/N]:** This is based off the board game Clue(do) and the 1985 movie. I don't really know what I'm doing, but Clue's my favorite board game and I somehow thought it was appropriate to write something about Erwin being dead in another world. I don't really know why, considering Erwin's my favorite SnK character and I cried when I read Chapter 60.


	2. Chapter 1

The old road leading up the to manor was uneven, making the already uncomfortable cheap cab worse. The cab driver cursed under his breath as he struggled on his way. He looked in his rear view mirror at his client of the night. The sharp glare he got in response made him return his gaze back to the road.

What would've been silence was filled with the pounding rain, the jumps of the cab on the bumpy road, and the occasional huffs of annoyance from the stoic, back seat passenger. "Hurry it up, will you!" he groaned, adjusting the collar of his long coat. "I don't have all night for you to take your time with this shitty car."

"Sir, this road isn't the best and it wouldn't—"

"That wasn't an invitation for you talk! Just hurry up," the annoyed passenger commanded. He stared out the raindrop blurred window, fingers resting on his jumping leg. There was a small grumble from the front of the cab, but nothing more. The ride continued…

* * *

"Isn't this just amazing weather!" an annoyed voice said as its owner closed their umbrella and straightened their clothes. Normally, they wouldn't be that annoyed with the rain, but today was not the day to be reveling in the ice cold water that was pouring down. Shaking their coat a little to try and look presentable, the person grabbed the lion-shaped knocker on the wide mahogany door. Knock. Knock. Knock.

It took less than a minute for someone to open the door. "Oh, you must be Hanji Zoë."

Hanji cocked their head a little, but still answered, "Yes, I am."

"We've been expecting you. In fact, you are the first to arrive," said a middle-aged man with a British accent – a butler. "Come in. I'm sure you'd like something to drink…"

* * *

There was no conversation between the two men as they sat in the car. The black haired man with the thin moustache and goatee was gripping the steering wheel tightly. The car moved awkwardly over the rocky road that wound up the hill. Dark eyes flicked from the road in front of him to his passenger, the man he just met no more than five minutes ago. He wasn't much of a talker, he observed.

The blond man was staring ahead, his eyes not wavering to sneak a peek at his recent traveling companion. He had already sniffed him - discreetly, of course, otherwise he wouldn't have a ride in this dreadful weather - and that was all he needed. The man smelled of cheap soap and cigarette smoke. From the brief conversation they had before he had gotten in the car, he had learned that they were going to the same place: the house on the top of the hill. It was something he wanted to ask about, but decided to not open his mouth for the rest of the quiet ride.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Uncle?"

A classy black car was parked right outside the main entrance of the old-looking manor. There was only a single light on, right by the front door. A tall young man was holding the passenger's car door open, looking around in concern and confusion.

"Do you see another mansion on a hilltop, Nathaniel?" asked an older man, hair already white and thinning, as he managed to push himself out the car. He stood just up to his nephew's shoulder, but Nathaniel was clearly flustered.

"N-no, Uncle, but—"

"No buts about it!" the old man retorted before he could get a longer answer. The slap of the car door made the old man flinch in surprise, but he cleared his throat and started walking ahead of his nephew. Nathaniel speed walked to catch to the old man (he still had some spring in his step despite his age). The taps of their shoes echoed in and around the walkway. "I was invited to this party and I won't turn tail just because you don't trust my judgment." Nathaniel bit the inside of lip to not say a word. "Anyway, it's time you went home. I'll call for you when this is done."

His nephew lingered for a little bit before bidding his uncle goodbye. He revved the car's engine before quickly pulling out of the driveway and back down the hill. A little bit too eager to leave his uncle's side. The man shook his head and started to mumble something about annoying children when the front door opened without his knocking. "Darius Zackly," a British butler said with a polite smile on his face.

"Yes?" Zackly said, smoothing the front of his coat.

"You are the the third guest to arrive. Please, come in."

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle speeding up the road was muffled by the sound of pouring rain. The motorcyclist was clad in all black, from helmet to boots. They had the easiest time getting up the long road to the mansion by far. They arrived to the manor, slowing down just enough to find a place to park their bike. Their black helmet came off and blonde hair fell to the woman's shoulders. She let out an angry sigh as she put her helmet away. Walking up to the barely lit front entrance of the manor, she tied her hair into a bun, a stony look on her face. She didn't seem to be in the mood for a dinner party.

Three hard raps on the door and it was opened to the smiling face. "Miss Annie Leonhardt," the butler said, "you're the last guest to arrive. Trying to be fashionably late, were we?" the man joked, albeit badly. Annie stared at him with such a steely expression, the British man's smile faded into nothingness. He straightened, moving out of the door frame to let her through.

She walked right past him without so much as a "Thank you" or "Excuse me". The butler just shook his head before quietly locking the front door. All the guests had arrived, and now the night was truly going to begin…


	3. Chapter 2

"This way, Miss Leonhardt," the butler said as he opened the door to the study. Bookcases filled to the brim with books lined almost all the walls in the brightly lit room. An unlit fireplace stood behind the desk sitting on the opposite side of the room. The butler smiled as Annie walked passed him and inside. She stopped after taking a few steps, however, staring at all the guests. "Great. All the guests have arrived, and…" the butler paused. Five pairs of eyes were on him and Annie, two pairs of eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, one raised in surprise, a pair of cheeks hollowed as if they were being chewed on from the inside, and one guest just looked bored. "Do you all know each other?"

"No, we don't," Annie answered as she moved to an empty seat on the sofa in the middle of the room. She glanced over at the man she was sharing the sofa with, whiskey in his hand, a thin moustache and goatee on his face.

"Well, then," the butler said, closing the door behind him. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here." One flute of bubbling champagne was brought over to Annie who took it the moment it was offered. Half of it was swallowed in one gulp. "First, introductions." A long moment of silence followed that sentence. Everyone was waiting for the butler to introduce himself, but it seemed he wanted them to talk about themselves.

The man with the particularly bored face sighed, setting down his bourbon on the table in the middle of the circle of chairs and sofas. "Levi Ackerman," he said simply. He leaned back in his plush red chair, casting apathetic looks towards his fellow dinner guests.

"Hanji Zoë," said the person with long brown hair sitting on the sofa opposite Annie. They smiled a bit too enthusiastically, completely undeterred by the look Levi gave them and the overall mood of the study. Only the so far nameless butler smiled back at them.

"Ahem," a throat cleared. The oldest looking person in the room, a man with white hair and a beard, took a sip from his scotch before speaking. "Darius Zackly. Nice to meet you all." A small polite smile was on his face, though it looked very forced.

The tall moustachioed man sitting next to Hanji introduced himself as Mike Zacharias. He was as quiet as a mouse after that. "Nile, Nile Dawk," the man next to Annie said.

"Annie Leonhardt," she said right as she drained the rest of her champagne flute. "Happy now? Get on with your explanation," she ordered the butler.

He only smiled and nodded. "I'm the butler for the night. You all can call me Shepard."

"For the night?" Zackly asked.

"Yes, for the night," Shepard said. "You all were invited for a dinner party for the night, and I was hired to make sure everything went smoothly. Dinner should be done shortly. If you would help yourselves to drinks and conversation, I'll be back when it's time to dine. If you'll excuse me…" With that, the British man left the study, closing the door behind him. All six dinner guests sat in silence.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. "The food better be worth it…" he muttered under his breath as he sipped his bourbon.

"It doesn't matter if it's worth it as long as it's free!" Hanji said with way too much enthusiasm.

"I paid money to come up to this old fucking house, so it's not free, Four-Eyes."

"Middle school insults, really? You don't know any other insults for someone with glasses?"

"Yeah. Shitty Glasses."

"Mm, that's so much better," Hanji laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up," Levi sighed.

Hanji continued to smile despite the look of pure contempt Levi was sending their way. "Maybe Old Man Whiskers over there can help you with your insults. I'm sure he has a ton of them hidden away in that skull of his."

Levi snorted. "No thanks. I've had my fair share of old men; I don't need anymore."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"Could you two quit it? I didn't come here to listen to two idiots banter."

"Oh? Miss Leonhardt seems to think she's better than me," Levi scoffed.

"Us," Hanji corrected.

"Me."

"I don't think so. I know so." Levi rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. Annie brushed back her bangs only for them to fall right back where they were. The room fell back into silence. Only the sounds that filled in the room were of ice clinking in glasses and the soft exhales of Mike and Zackly. Nile was looking at everyone in the room, quickly turning away when they made eye contact. Annie was leaning back into the sofa, glancing between the study door and the bookshelf on the opposite wall, behind Hanji.

A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. Nile cleared his throat. "Miss Leonhardt," he said, "you said you didn't come here to listen to people bantering. What did you come here for?"

"I said 'two idiots', Nile," Annie corrected. Levi clicked his tongue and Hanji pursed their lips. "And I don't think it matters to you why I came here."

"It was just a question…"

"It was a question I didn't need to answer."

"Can you be anymore of a bitch?" Levi scoffed.

"Says the person with a worse personality," Annie replied.

"Oh, I think you have that special honor."

"Well, I do have more honor than you."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"I guess you could take it that way. I mean, you take a lot things in a lot of different ways…"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you're being a real—"

The door to the study right at that moment, cutting Levi off from saying anything more. He glared at the blonde as Shepard said, "Dinner is ready to served. Would you all please follow me to the dining room?" Levi was the first to leave the room, storming passed a smirking Annie and smiling Shepard.

The others followed suit soon enough, and then they were lead to the dining room. "You will find your names next to your seats," Shepard told them as he stood near the door the kitchen that connected to the dining room. He nodded approvingly as everyone sat down. "Right, dinner will be served in a few moments, and…" the butler trailed off as a tall blond man came to stand in the doorway of the dining room.

Everyone followed Shepard's gaze and soon saw the man for themselves. A long stretch of silence followed.

Levi stared at him.

Mike scowled.

Nile narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

Zackly cocked his head to the side.

Hanji opened their mouth in surprise.

Annie glared at him with such intensity she could've won a gold medal were this the Olympics.

"And this, everyone, is your host for the night, Governor Erwin Smith."

Erwin smiled as he looked down at the six people sitting around the dining table. He smoothed down the front of his dark blue suit, brushed his well groomed hair, and cleared his throat. "It's been too long, old friends. I think it's about time for all of us to catch up, don't you think?"


End file.
